


Good Move

by loveforever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Derek and Stiles, Dream Sex-ish?, Evil Hunters, Inspired by Fanart, Kidnapping, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wet Dream, stiles and derek - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforever/pseuds/loveforever
Summary: Cuando Derek y Stiles se despiertan no están en sus camas, ni siquiera en sus casas.Nope... han sido secuestrados, unidos de una manera más que menos cómoda.





	Good Move

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Move](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020713) by [nogitsune_lichen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogitsune_lichen/pseuds/nogitsune_lichen). 
  * Inspired by [[fanart] Good move](https://archiveofourown.org/works/874569) by [mizore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore). 



> Una traduccion muy corta basada en el fanart Good move  
> Muchas gracias a nogitsune_lichen por dejarme traducir esto, me encanta lo que escribe, es genial.

Todo estaba borroso, y no como la estúpida canción de Robin Thicke que se ha estado tocando las veinticuatro horas. Simplemente no...

Había una luz tenue sobre él mientras el resto de la habitación estaba completamente oscura. Olía- por lo que su justa nariz humana podía detectar- a óxido, agua, moho y el gel del baño de Derek- espera ¿qué?

Stiles abrió sus ojos sintiendo que la luz quemaba sus pupilas, pero vio a un Derek muy aturdido antes de tener que ajustar sus ojos. Una vez que estuvo fuera del camino, Stiles se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, o algo así. Derek estaba sentado en una silla con la cabeza inclinada hacia la derecha, su rostro inocente de una manera que Stiles nunca había visto antes, pero estaba contento de haberlo hecho. Era como un cachorro durmiente, en doble sentido.

La cosa era que Stiles estaba sentado encima del lobo dormido, y ellos estaban atados. Sus pies se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Derek y detrás de la silla, mientras que sus manos estaban atadas detrás de él. Las manos de Derek estaban atadas. Con la misma cuerda con la que estaban atados los pies de Stiles. Como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar, había una cuerda gruesa que los ataba, por lo que sus pechos se aplastaban juntos. Había un lado positivo, que era el torso sin camisa de Derek, al que Stiles se quedó mirando boquiabierto cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

La mente de Stiles se desvió hacia pensamientos sexys. ¡Cómo se vería el pecho de Derek decorado en el semen de Stiles-NOPE! No era una posibilidad en el infierno si Stiles iba allí con el tipo literalmente atado a él. Uno, el tipo, era un hombre lobo que no solo podía oler la excitación, sino que también podía arrancarle la garganta fácilmente. A Stiles le gustaba mucho su laringe muchas gracias.

Pero como si fuera a propósito y sincronizado con el 'pequeño Stiles', Derek comenzó a moverse.

"Joder, mi vida..." Stiles gimió cuando Derek abrió sus ojos color avellana que primero leían la confusión, luego se convirtió en preocupación, y finalmente ese enojado y mentalmente estreñido sourwolf que era.

Con un gruñido gutural, Stiles hizo una mueca de dolor, "Oye Derek, te veo bien... eh, ¿cómo te va?"

"Cállate Stiles", Derek hizo un gesto de color carmesí mientras el lobo trató de liberarse de las ataduras lo que debería haber sido simple debido al hecho de que las doscientas libras, el sexo con dos piernas, el dios griego en un hombre también era un hombre lobo. Pero al ver cómo la escuela preparatoria está resultando en cómo dios había dejado los autos, no iba a ser simple. Cuando Derek murmuró acónito y ceniza de montaña cubren las cuerdas, Stiles no pudo evitar quejarse.

Durante la siguiente hora solo se sentaron en un incómodo silencio y eso fue para el 'pequeño Stiles' también. La imagen de su papá en un bikini rosa era más que suficiente para mantenerlo suave. Aunque la posición incómoda estaba empezando a llegar a él, y dado el hecho de que Stiles no puede concentrarse en una cosa más de diez segundos le hicieron pensar que olvidó su Adderall. Así que cada cinco segundos se retorcía como un bebé incoherente.

Cuando llegó el momento, a Derek no pareció gustarle, "¡Stiles deja de moverte!"

Stiles se congeló rodando los ojos. "Olvidé a mi Adderall sourwolf, y no hay nada-" Stiles se mordió la lengua cuando notó que algo duro palpitaba contra su trasero, "¡HOMBRE LOBO PERVERTIDO!" Stiles gritó sonrojándose como un loco.

Podía sentir a Derek burlarse de ese momento, "Dile eso a alguien que está sentado en mi po-"

"¡Whoa! No necesito un recordatorio de dónde está mi trasero, ¡gracias!" Stiles se quedó sin aliento tratando de liberarse. Eso no sirvió de nada, pero ahora que 'el pequeño Stiles' está amenazando despertarse puede ser de vida o muerte, literalmente. Tomó unos momentos hasta que Derek emitió un gruñido de advertencia y Stiles se detuvo bruscamente solo por un guiño. Ambos se estaban sonrojando y ahora Stiles también sabía sobre su problema.

Cerraron los ojos y Stiles no pudo encontrar el valor para apartar la vista, "Uh, perdón por ese enloquecimiento..." murmuró Stiles sabiendo que las palabras no significaban nada.

Derek solo se mantuvo en silencio mientras miraba a los ojos de Stiles empujando sobre su cuerpo. De alguna manera, aparentemente Dios odiaba a Stiles porque esto solo lo hacía más duro-

* * *

 

Stiles abrió sus ojos sintiendo la luz en su piel donde se filtraba a través de las persianas. Sintiendo la familiar pared de ladrillo duro debajo de su cara y los fuertes brazos envueltos alrededor de él, sonrió. Mirando hacia arriba y apoyando la barbilla sobre el pecho de Derek, le dio un casto beso donde había un poco de su baba -y sí, Stiles babeaba en su sueño, supéralo, apuesto a que tú también.

"Vuelve a dormir". Derek gimió manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Stiles rió, "Sin embargo no volveré a soñar".

Derek abrió los ojos de mala gana mirando directamente a Stiles con una sonrisa, "¿con qué soñaste?"

"Oh, solo que una vez tú y yo estuvimos atados unos años atrás, lástima que fue interrumpido. Me perdí mi parte favorita". Stiles conocía a su lobo mejor que nadie. Derek tenía una sonrisa de mierda antes de darse la vuelta, así que cubrió a Stiles en la cama, sus fuertes brazos atrapando a Stiles. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, los labios de Derek surgieron chocando con los de Stiles. Fue mojado, descuidado, y tenía el sabor del aliento matutino al que estaban acostumbrados.

Stiles gimió levantando sus caderas para encontrarse con Derek, quien gruñó en respuesta.

Retirándose Derek acarició el cuello de Stiles pellizcandolo y mordiéndolo, y Stiles entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello color medianoche sobre su cabeza, "Supongo que tendremos que improvisar". Derek ronroneó y Stiles estuvo de acuerdo con ese plan.


End file.
